La bestia que hay en mi
by Hellgirl12
Summary: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei. Resume: Un acto protagonizado por los hombres del equipo 7 ha hecho que Sakura despierte la oscuridad que vive en ella. En ella surgirá el poder de la bestia que ha protegido a la familia Haruno por generaciones.
1. PRÓLOGO

Como ya saben Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Kishimoto.

Prólogo.

Soy Sakura Haruno, una niña de 12 años, de estatura promedio, piel blanca. Lo distintivo de mí son mis ojos jade y mi corto cabello rosado. Soy kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja… ¡bah! A quien engaño, me quedaría mejor la descripción de puberta adolescente que juega a ser ninja. Soy un asco, no tengo un dojutsu como Sasuke-kun o Hinata, o un jutsu especial como la familia de Ino-cerda, lo único en lo que destaco es en el manejo de chacra. No sé si sentirme orgullosa de eso.

Estoy en el equipo 7. Conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, un cabeza hueca traga ramen, pero a pesar de que es más idiota que yo, es incluso más ninja de lo que he logrado en estos años de academia. Sasuke Uchiha o Sasuke-kun es el más fuerte de los tres, el posee el Sharingan un poderoso dojutsu que le permite ver a través del taijutsu, ninjutsu o genjutsu además de poder copiarlos. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él pero Sasuke ni siquiera me registra y cuando lo hace es por reprocharme que soy débil. Ahora entiendo por qué me llama "Molestia". No lo juzgo, es la verdad. El último integrante del equipo es Kakashi-sensei, conocido como copy-nin, o apodado por nosotros como pervertido de closet. A pesar de que es nuestro sensei y que debe enseñarnos técnicas y esas patrañas, enfocó toda su atención en Sasuke y a lo sumo a Naruto. A mí, ni siquiera se ha volteado a mirarme. ¡Para que mierda estoy aquí! ¡Para adorno! He intentado llamar su atención para que me enseñara también a mí, pero qué es lo que me contestaba "Lo siento Sakura, estoy ocupada con los chicos" ¡Maldito hijo de…su mamá! Muchas veces me he ido de los entrenamientos pero nadie se daba cuenta de mis ausencias.

A veces me pregunto ¿Para que me convertí en ninja? Eso me ha llevado a muchas discusiones con mi Inner o lo que sea que se encuentra en mi cabeza. Me daba palabras de aliento, ya que pensaba excluirme de mi tarea como kunoichi. Al principio tenía las fuerzas para mejorar y así impresionar a Sasuke-kun, pero al ver que mis esfuerzos eran en vano, de qué servía hacerme fuerte. Pero al pasar momentos de reflexión profunda, me he dado cuenta que mi anhelo o sueño carecía de fundamento. ¿Por qué debía impresionar a alguien que desde el principio no me hacía caso? ¿Vale la pena dedicarle mi amor profundo a un chico que ni siquiera me valora como una igual? Porque si, yo amo a Sasuke-kun y no es obsesión, claro que no, es amor y de eso estoy segura, muy segura. Mi amor no se irá fácilmente, lo sé. Pero si quiero volverme fuerte lo debo hacer por mí, y no por los demás.

Pero, la realidad duele. Mi equipo estaba compuesto por personas con presencias y nombres muy difíciles de olvidar. A Naruto lo conocen como el "niño kyubi", a Sasuke como el "último Uchiha" y a Kakashi-sensei como "El ninja prodigio" o su respectivo apodo. Pero cuando me miraban a mí, decían "¿quién eres?". Me dolía mucho. ¿Cómo puedo empezar a fortalecerme cuando la presencia de mis compañeros me avasallaba? Sólo me limité a sonreír, como si nada me importara. Me limité a apoyar a mi equipo y estar cuando ellos me necesitaban. Pero… ¿Ellos estuvieron cuando yo los necesitaba? Hubo un día que enfermé y estuve en reposo por cinco días. Guardaba la esperanza de que vinieran a visitarme. Estuve atenta, ansiosa, mirando la puerta para que sea abierta y por ella entraran. Que ilusa fui, incluso cuando me recuperé y volví al entrenamiento, solo me dijeron "Hola Sakura" Y siguieron con lo suyo. Algo se rompió dentro de mí.

No pensé que las personas que se consideraran "amigos" míos, podían ser tan crueles. Busqué consuelo en ino-cerda, que a pesar de ser mi enemiga éramos compañeras. Pero ¿qué fue lo que me encontré? La burla y palabras hirientes de la que consideraba mi amiga "¿Qué pasa frentuda? Te lo dije, no sirves para nada, siempre serás un estorbo ¿Por qué no fui yo la compañera de Sasuke-kun? Por lo menos se hacer algo más que aventar un kunai. Entiéndelo Sakura, ¡No sirves para nada! Jajajaja" Ríe con maldad delante de mí. Contuve las lágrimas en mis ojos, no le daría el gusto. Shikamaru y Chouji me miraba con pena. Al final decidí irme y salvar el poco honor que me quedaba.

Pensé que aquellas personas no me herirían más de lo que lo estaban haciendo.

Pero volví a equivocarme…

Nunca podré olvidarme de ese acto tan atroz protagonizado por mi equipo. Ellos sembraron en mi el rencor y el dolor. Solo deseo volverme fuerte y tortúralos por el sufrimiento causado.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake mataron a la cascara vacía que era Sakura Haruno.

Permitieron que nazca la bestia que estuvo encerrada en mí. Lo que en verdad era, ya que la que conocían era la farsa que otros crearon.

Me convertí en una bestia que busca venganza…


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Capítulo 1

Uno cree que la vida, o que la misma existencia del ser esta destinada a buscar un propósito. Ese propósito muchas veces nos llevan a cometer errores dándonos como consecuencia la perdida de lo que considerábamos correcto. Nos perdemos en la oscuridad y sentimos, finalmente, que nuestra vida ya no tiene sentido. Si queremos lograr nuestro anhelo debemos sufrir, llorar, herirnos. Esa es la prueba que nos impone Kamisama. Pero la recompensa es valiosa, aquel fruto deseado por todos, pero conseguido por pocos.

¡Maldición!

Si me hubieran advertido que la vida no es nada fácil, ya me hubiera retirado. Hubiera dado un paso al costado. Pero… ¿Y si ese no era mi propósito? ¿Si el sueño que me impuse no era para el que estaba destinada? Estoy cien por ciento segura de que esa es mi realidad. Como dije anteriormente, mi anhelo carece de fundamento. Sé que dirán… ¿El amor no es una buena inspiración para lograr aquello? ¿Mi amor por aquella persona no es combustible suficiente para funcionar? Eso es lo que creía en un principio. Pero me di cuenta que el amor nos ciega, nos aparta de nuestro camino. El amor es bonito y todo eso, pero a veces nos lleva a cometer los errores que nos impiden llegar al final de nuestra lucha.

Lo se, pesimista, pero me describo mejor de esa forma.

Pero tengo mis razones. Yo aposté al amor. Aposté a permanecer junto a mis amigos. Aposté a ayudarlos. Aporté a que la persona que amo me reconozca. Aposte y di todo de mi para pertenecer a su mundo. El mundo en el que mis amigos y yo, sonreiríamos, nos divertiríamos. Aquel lugar en el que seríamos felices a pesar de todo.

Pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no logré alcanzarlos. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Solo me limitaré a verles la espalda.

Desperdicié valioso tiempo de mi vida tratando de encajar. Tratando de que ellos se voltearan a verme. Tratando de que una vez me preguntaran como me sentía. Nada, absolutamente nada he recibido.

Y yo les di lo poco que tenía…

Me sumergí en la oscuridad. Aquel lugar en el que nada tiene sentido. Lugar al que pertenezco verdaderamente, ya que mi sola existencia perdió propósito.

Ellos me arrebataron las esperanzas…

Pero allí conocería a aquel ser que me comprendería, que me apoyaría en todo momento.

Aquel ser que me abrió los ojos.

Una jovencita caminaba por las calles de la aldea de Konoha. A paso suave y delicado se abría paso entre la muchedumbre. Aquella niña que con su extravagante color de cabello llamaría la atención de todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino. Hermosa, como ninguna otra, y esos bellos y atrayentes ojos que desarmarían a ser más cruel. Pero a pesar de lo que mostraba su mirada se encontraba opacada por la sombra de la tristeza y el dolor.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el puente, lugar donde se produciría la reunión. Allí encontró a sus dos "amigos". Un niño de cabellos rubios, vestido con unos pantalones y chaqueta naranja, sandalias ninjas y su porta kunai en la pierna derecha. Piel morena, en su rostro se dibujaban tres líneas que simulaban bigotes y unos bellos ojos azules. El otro, vestido con una remera azul oscuro cuello alto, unos blancos pantalones cortos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sandalias ninjas, calentadores blancos en brazos y piernas, y porta kunai amarrado en su muslo derecho. Cabellos azabaches desordenados. Piel blanca. Ojos negros. Todo en él resultaba atractivo. Ambos exponían orgullosamente en sus frentes las bandas que los identificaban como ninjas de Konoha.

Sin vueltas, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

La chica se acercó a ellos y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto- Saludó- Ho-hola Sasuke-kun- Saludó al azabache con nerviosismo y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hmp…- Se limitó a contestar Sasuke.

-Hola Sakura-chan- Saludo Naruto. Pero lo que sorprendió a Sakura en que no lo hizo con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba. Incluso noto que en su mirada había ¿Tristeza?

"Innersaku: Algo no pinta bien aquí"

"Si, y no me gusta nada"- Contestó- "Aquí hay gato encerrado"

Fingió que no se había enterado de nada y procedieron a esperara a su sensei que de seguro tardaría en aparecer. Al cabo de dos horas a parece.

-¡Yo!- Saludó levantando una mano- Lamento la tardanza es que estuve hablando con el Hokage- Esta vez sus alumnos no le reprocharon nada, ya que su escusa resultó muy creíble- Hoy tenemos misión pero antes debemos pasar por el despacho del tercero- Dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, peor antes de hacerlo le dedicó una mirada a Sakura, y la misma pudo distinguir un brillo extraño en ella.

"Innersaku: Lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Algo huele mal aquí!"

Esta vez Sakura no contestó, solo caminó para llegar a la oficina del Hokage junto a sus compañeros. Al llegar pidieron permiso y se adentraron en ella. Sorprendentemente Kakashi ya se encontraba allí, porque por lo general él llegaba después de ellos y eso que se iba primero.

-Hola Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura- Saludó el anciano que se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama- Saludaron cordialmente Sakura y Sasuke.

-¡Hola Viejo!- No hace falta describir quien lo dijo.

-¿Para que nos llamó señor Hokage?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Gracias por preguntar- La miró fijamente y la niña se sintió intimidada.

"Innersakura: ¡No me gusta esto! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!" Gritó histérica mientras se tiraba de sus cabellos.

-Los llamé porque tengo entendido que solicitaron un cambio de compañero- Los miró el Hokage seriamente.

-¿Cambio de compañero?- Sakura estaba confundida, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la cabeza como no queriendo ver que es lo que ocurriría después- No entiendo.

-Ya puedes pasar- Llamó el anciano. De la puerta apareció una niña de cabellos morados, ojos color verde y una hermosa piel blanca. Vestía un top negro, una remera de red, una chaqueta roja de cuero, calzas negras que llegaba cinco dedos por encima de su rodilla, una falda roja y sandalias ninjas- Les presento a Tsugumi Aya- La mencionada se acercó a los allí presentes.

-¿Qué… qué es lo-lo que pasa a-aquí?- Tartamudeo nerviosa Sakura. Nada, absolutamente nada le gustaba ya.

-Sakura… ella te remplazará. Oficialmente no perteneces al equipo 7- Dijo el Hokage con dolor en sus palabras.

Sakura abrió los ojos por completo y finas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Su equipo la había cambiado así como a sí? Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el baso. Sintió que algo se rompió por dentro. Todo su ser se había roto. Y una ola de sentimiento la invadieron.

Dolor…

Tristeza…

Ira…

Abandono…

Traición…

Apretó sus manos fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en la palma de su mano. Giró su rostro y encaró a sus "compañeros" o aquellas escorias que la remplazaron.

-Ustedes fueron ¿Verdad?- Susurró lentamente. La ira la estaba manipulando. El silencio general confirmó sus sospechas.

-Sa-sakura-chan per-perdónanos- Se acercó el Uzumaki lentamente a su compañera. Quiso poner una mano en su hombro pero un manotazo se lo impidió.

-¡No me toque!- Le gritó- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme después de lo que me han hecho?!

-Cálmate Sakura- Comenzó a hablar Kakashi. Quería tratar de suavizar el ambiente- No te lo tomes así. Lo hicimos por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien? ¡¿POR MI BIEN?! ¡DEJA DE SER UN HIPÓCRITA!- Le gritó- ¡¿Y TU SUPUESTAMENTE QUE CREES QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA MI?!

-Sakura, últimamente el equipo no se a estado complementando correctamente. He hablado con los chicos y el problema eres tú.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Estalló en una risa incrédula- ¿Así que el problema soy yo? No me hagas reír Hatake. ¿Cómo quieres que me complemente con un equipo que ni siquiera reconoce mi existencia?

-Sakura-chan no lo digas así. Nosotros te queremos mucho. Somos tus amigos- Se defendió Naruto.

-Mentiras… ¡TODAS SON MENTIRAS! Un amigo es aquel que se preocupa verdaderamente por el otro. Es aquel que te conoce como la palma de su mano- Hizo una pausa. Su respiración era entrecortada. Un doloroso nudo se alojaba en su garganta impidiéndole que pase el aire- Díganme, si tanto se consideran mis amigos ¿Cuando es mi cumpleaños? ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Mi estación favorita? ¿Sabían que enferme y estuve en cama por cinco días? ¿Qué no tengo padres? Si me responden eso, podría llamarlos mis amigos- Volvió a hacerse un silencio profundo. Los hombres volvieron a bajar su cabeza- Jajajaja- Rio de manera sarcástica- El silencio me lo dice todo- Decidió estabilizar su respiración. Una vez logrado eso se dirigió al Hokage- Discúlpeme Hokage-sama, le he mostrado una parte de mi que no quería que sea vista. Con su permiso me retiro.

La mirada de Sakura estaba apagada y pesar de la tranquilidad que mostraba en el exterior por dentro estaba cargada de una ira sin fin. Tanta era su rabia que estaría dispuesta a matar al primero que se cruzase por su camino.

Al darse la vuelta para irse, Naruto le tomó la muñeca para que se detenga.

-Perdónanos Sakura. Esta no era nuestra intención. Por favor, perdónanos- Rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura que se encontraba de espaldas a él, dio media vuelta y le acertó un fuerte golpe en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y que con el impulso su espalda chocara contra la pared. El Uzumaki, sorprendido, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los jades de la chica que lo miraban con un brillo homicida.

El Hokage abrió los ojos por el brusco cambio de chacra de Sakura. Algo oscuro estaba rodeando el cuerpo de la niña y eso no era nada bueno, definitivamente nada bueno. Pero pareciera que los demás allí presentes no se dieron cuenta de tal acto. Posiblemente Kakashi, ya que a este le recorrió un escalofrió por todo lo largo de su espalda, sin saber por qué.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarme, escoria- Dijo con vos de ultratumba la pelirosada- Para mi… Ustedes están muertos- Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta, la empujó con tanta violencia que la misma salió de sus bisagras.


	3. cAPÍTULO 2

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡ME PONE MUY FELIZ! TT_TT**

**Sasuke: Que sensible eres ¬_¬**

**Hell-chan: ¡CÁLLATE! Ò_ó O te borro de la historia**

**Sasuke: Hmp… ¬_¬**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo n_n**

**Aclaración: A partir de este capítulo y los siguientes aparecerán algunos personajes CROSS. En un principio quise poner la categoría de crossover, pero como todo se centra en el mundo de Naruto mayoritariamente, me pareció ponerlo mejor en categoría de Naruto. **

**Ya saben todas esas cosas de que los personajes no me pertenece, así también como los que aparecerán ahora. **

Capitulo 2

Al salir de la torre del Hokage corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro, por que por más que quisiera retenerlas, ya no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo. Los aldeanos la miraron estupefactos, no podían creer en el estado en que se encontraba aquella dulce y amable jovencita. Ella siempre los había deleitado con bellas sonrisas, pero ahora no era nada de lo que siempre aparentaba.

La flor de cerezo se estaba marchitando.

Sakura se adentró rápidamente a su casa. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se apoyó en ella. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del llanto.

"¿Por qué me hicieron esto?" Por más que deseara que todo haya sido un sueño, el dolor de su pecho la traía a la realidad.

Su mente se encontraba en completo caos, tratando de hallarle una explicación a toda su situación. "¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿En qué me equivoqué? Yo les di todo mi ser, traté de que por lo menos se olvidaran de su triste pasado, brindándoles una cálida sonrisa todos los días, a pesar de que mi vida también era una mierda ¡Les di todo! ¡Joder!"

-Jaja…- Rio irónicamente- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Ése era el problema…- Porque sí, se dio cuenta que ella no recibió nada a cambio. Nos es que Sakura se los pidiera, claro que no, pero… ella quería que la comprendieran, que la apoyen… sentir que su amor no era en vano.

-¡AH!-Gritó, la ira volvió a segarla. Comenzó a destrozar su propia casa. Rompiendo muebles, destrozando cortinas, golpear las ventanas con puños cerrados, provocando serios cortes en ellas. Fue a su habitación y repitió el mismo acto, pero su locura se detuvo cuando posó su mira en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Allí reposaba la tan anhelada y primera foto del equipo 7. A paso lento se acercó a ella y la tomó con sus manos sangrantes y con fuerza la estrelló contra en suelo. Los vidrios saltaron por toda la habitación. Tomo la foto y la observó detenidamente. Allí se mostraba lo que era un equipo "unido" y "feliz".

-¡PATRAÑAS!- Miraba la foto con una mirada de fuego, el fuego de la tristeza, la ira y el dolor- ¡VILES MENTIROSOS!- Escupió dichas palabras- ¡PÚDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO!- Ante esta maldición hizo añicos aquella foto. Sellando de esta forma su odio.

Calló de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó ella misma.

"¿?: ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre mocosa?" Unas palabras resonaron en su mente.

-¿Inner?- Preguntó desconcertada.

"¿?: ¿Piensas que soy aquella otra mocosa? Presta mejor atención" Ahora que se daba cuenta aquella voz no era inner, en más, ni siquiera era el de una mujer, en cambio era una ronca, maliciosa y masculina.

-¿Quién eres?

"¿?: Digamos que alguien que te conoce desde hace bastante tiempo, jajaja" Rio malévolamente "Mucho más que Shiro y tu misma"

-¿Shiro?- Ella nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ni siquiera algo relacionado con él.

"¿?: Parece que la chiquilla no se presentó debidamente. ¡Vamos preséntate!" Ordenó con voz grave y autoritaria.

"Inner: Hola Saku…" Se presentó decaídamente "No quería que te enteraras de esta forma"

-¿Tu eres Shiro?

"Inner: Si… ¡Por favor Saku no te enojes conmigo! ¡No quería mentirte!" Lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No te preocupes, mi enojo hacia a ti es nada a comparación de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento- Se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de relajar sus facciones -Pero hay algo que no entiendo aquí, ¿Qué haces tu también en mi mente?- Preguntó, refiriéndose al ente desconocido.

"¿?: Jejeje… Yo estaba sellado en tu interior… Los sentimientos negativos me han liberado"

-¿Sellado en mi interior?- Quedó anonadada por la respuesta -¿Por qué?

"¿?: Los Haruno hicieron un contrato conmigo. Protección a cambio de un cuerpo sólido para vivir. Yo anteriormente estuve vivo, pero al morir mi alma no pudo descansar en paz por todos las atrocidades que he cometido" Sakura abrió los ojos dé la impresión "Hace mucho tiempo el líder del Clan Haruno, me pidió protección y él a cambio me dio su propio cuerpo. Fue una propuesta muy tentadora y no dudé en aceptarla. Pero el idiota no pudo soportar mi gran poder y perdió el control matando a muchas personas. Lo detuvieron a tiempo y me sellaron en otro cuerpo más fuerte. Su hermano, que posteriormente fue conocido como el mejor luchador de todos. Ryu Haruno."

-¡He escuchado de él!- Expuso en voz alta- Se decía que con una solo golpe podía derribar a cientos de hombres. Fue el orgullo de los Haruno. Pero, sigo sin entender, tú… ¿cómo paraste en mi interior?

"¿?: Al estar Ryu en sus últimos momentos de vida, pidió que me sellaran en otro cuerpo. Por miedo a que otros utilizaran mi poder para el mal. Pero tan fuerte fue el sello que el portador no pudo utilizar mi fuerza y poderes. Varias generaciones han pasado y fui transferido de padre a hijo un millar de veces, pero ninguno poseía el espíritu o poder suficiente para poder liberarme"

-Entonces ¿Yo lo tengo?- Preguntó dudosa.

"¿?: No se por qué, pero tu me has podido liberar. Tu mente llena de ira y venganza ha roto el sello como modo de defensa y así no entrar en la locura. Verdaderamente estoy sorprendido. WAJAJAJA" Rio maliciosamente, aturdiendo la mente de Sakura con su estruendosa voz "El odio que sientes en este momento por aquellas personas que te traicionaron, es inmenso" Expuso sorprendido "¿Qué te han hecho para que tu alma este tan atormentada?" Preguntó seriamente. Sakura al recordar lo acontecido volvió a enojarse, pero se contuvo mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula.

-Ellos… Ellos son la peor escoria con la que me pude topar en mi podrida vida- Siseo con rudeza- Me remplazaron como si de un trapo se tratara. Me cansé, sinceramente me cansé de ser el florero de los demás. Aquel florero que solo esta para ocupar un lugar.

"Shiro (Comenzaré a llamarla así): ¡Es imperdonable! ¡No sabes todo lo que sufrió Sakura! ¡Shannaro! ¡Las lágrimas que derramó poa aquellos infelices!" Chilló histeríca.

"¿?: Oh~ con que se trata de eso…" Se hizo un silencio profundo.

-Como quisiera ser fuerte y partirles la cara para que aprendan que conmigo no se juega- La mirada de Sakura se volvió filosa, un brillo de maldad se reflejaba en ellos.

"¿?: Yo podría ayudarte en eso" Propuso "Al dañar el honor de mi portador, ¡Se metieron con mi honor y orgullo de guardián!"

"Shiro: ¡SI! No permitas que nos pisoteen Sakura. ¡ENSÉÑALES DE LO QUE ESTAS HECHA! ¡SHANNARO!" Dio un grito de guerra alzando sus puños al cielo.

-Es verdad. No tengo que estar lamentándome por personas que no lo valen. Ellos me dejaron de lado ¡Bien! Entonces es hora que les de la espalda y escriba mi propio destino- Sus ojos se encendieron con maldad- Me reiré de ellos cuando los pisotee y ver en sus rostros su orgullos destruido.

"Shiro: ¡Así se habla! ¡Yo también te ayudaré a que te hagas muy fuerte! ¡SHANNARO!"

"¿?: Muy bien mocosa. ¡Prepárate porque tu entrenamiento no será nada fácil!

-¡Hai!- Exclamó- A todo esto ¿Quién eres? Es que nunca me respondiste esa pregunta.

"¿?: ¿Yo? JAJAJA Escucha muy atentamente y procura no olvidarlo. Soy el peleador más poderoso antes que Ryu Haruno, maestro del estilo Ansatsuken y el Satsui no Hadou. Mejor conocido como ¡Akuma! ¡El peleador Bestia!

**Hell-chan: Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Kakashi: Se nota que te gusta los juegos de pelea n_n**

**Hell-chan: ¡Claro! *u***

**Sasuke: Pero eres malísima jugándolos ¬_¬**

**Hell-chan: ¡Es que no tengo play para practicar! / Pero soy mejor jugándolos en la compu. Bueno… me defiendo. U_u**

**Bueno sin mas estupideces juntas me despido y espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hell-chan: Hola a todos**

**¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

**A mi súper genial! n_n**

**Kakashi: ¿y se puede saber por qué? **

**Hell-chan: ¡TERMINE LA SECUNDARIA!**

**Kakashi: n_n**

**Hell-chan: Ahora solo queda la fiesta de egresados! A**

**Kakashi: Creo que te acompañaré ¬_¬ No quiero que algún sarnoso se aproveche de ti Ò_Ó**

**Kiba: ¡Alguien dijo sarnoso! O_O**

**Hell-chan: No Kiba ¡Ahora vete que nadie te llamó!**

**Kiba: TT_TT**

**Hell-chan: Bueno ¿En dónde quedé? ¡Ah! No te preocupes Kashi-kun si quieres puede ir conmigo.**

**Kakashi: n_n**

**Hell-Chan: Bueno… a lo que nos interesa u_u **

**KariiZ113 me preguntó ¿Por qué con Sasuke? En realidad todavía no esta definida la pareja. Como explique el capítulo anterior aparecerá personajes CROSS y entre uno de ellos aparecerá uno de los fuertes pretendientes de nuestra pelirrosa n_n **

**En realidad en la primera parte de la historia no se mostrará mucho el interés de Sakura por un chico (Porque no tiene tiempo de enamorarse nuevamente todavía, ya que tiene el fuerte deseo de volverse fuerte) Eso sí, los pretendientes se mostrarán interesados en Sakura.**

**En conclusión, todavía la pareja no está definida. Así que cambiaré el pairing de [Sakura H. & Sasuke U.] A solo Sakura H.**

**Si llega a aparecer algo contradictorio como ¿Porqué Sakura hizo X cosa por este chico? Lo explicaré cuando aparezca al final del capítulo para que no haya confusiones.**

**Sin mal parloteo espero que les guste el capítulo. En particular lo amé. n_n**

Capítulo 3

Sakura ese día se levanto más animada que de costumbre, ya que el día anterior se había enterado que no valía lamentarse por cosas sin sentidos.

-Luego se arrepentirán de haberme remplazado- Sonrió con altanería- Vendrán de rodillas a rogarme el perdón.

-"¡Si! ¡Después querrán que formes nuevamente equipo con ellos! ¿Pero que dirás Sakura?"- Habló burlonamente Shiro.

-¡Por supuesto que no! JOJOJOJO- Rio como toda una villana de telenovela- Seré tan fuerte, que serán ellos los rescatados por mi- Y volvió a reírse.

-"Ustedes… ¡Cállense maldita sea! Hay seres que quieren seguir durmiendo"- Se quejó Akuma.

-"Deja de protestar viejo amargado"- Le contestó Shiro- "Te agarró la menopausia o ¿qué?"

-"¡Qué dijiste mocosa!"- Increpó enfadado- "Todavía estoy en la flor de la juventud"

-¿Podrían callarse?- Los cortó antes que se empezaran a agarrar de los pelos- Me están produciendo una terrible jaqueca- Dio un suspiro de resignación- ¿Quién me manda a tener una cabeza tan complicada?

Después de esto se levantó y miró todo a su alrededor. La habitación todavía se encontraba desordenada, con algunas cosas rotas por aquí y por allá. No quiso ordenarla, y ni siquiera iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque no se le daba la regalada gana. Fue a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Arroz, tortilla de huevo, un pescado asado y un jugo de naranja. Lo básico.

-Ya que estas despierto Akuma- Habló Sakura.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora?"- Respondió con desgana.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos el entrenamiento?

-"Lo más pronto posible"- Respondió -"Pero no lo haremos aquí en Konoha"

-¿Entonces dónde?- Interrumpió.

-"¡Déjame hablar maldita sea!" Le grito enfadado.

-Huy que carácter…- Susurró bajito.

-"Sabes que te escucho aunque susurres ¿verdad?"

-Jejejeje- Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente- Lo siento.

-"Lo siento"- Hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Sakura, provocando que esta frunciera el seño enfadada- "Bueno, como decía, no entrenaremos en Konoha. Entrenaremos en las montañas, en el país del rayo"

-¡Genial! Siempre quise conocer Kumogakure- Sonrió contenta olvidando la rabieta anterior- Entonces debo decírselo al Hokage y que me permita salir de Konoha. Como no tengo equipo no ha de haber ningún problema.

-"Entonces ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Mueve esas flacas piernas y lleva tu trasero a la oficina del viejo ese!- Ordenó

-¡Señor! ¡Si señor!- Se levantó haciendo un saludo militar. Acomodó todos los platos utilizados, ya lavados, en la alacena y partió de su casa, sin antes despedirse de sus padres que se encontraba retratados en un cuadro en la puerta de su casa.

A paso firme y decidido se dirigía a la torre del Hokage. En el camino la gente la miraba y con sonrisas la saludaban. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio al saber que la hermosa Sakura volvía a ser la de antes. Pero estaban equivocados, la anterior Sakura ha muerto, dejando nacer a una más fuerte y decidida.

Una flor de cerezo de acero.

Pero… se topo con un ser para nada agradable en su camino.

-¿Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí? –Siseo con veneno una voz a sus espaldas- Si no es nada más y nada menos que la frentona perdedora- Se acercó a paso lento hasta Sakura.

-Yamanaka…- Susurró con una creciente ira. Apretó fuertemente los puños y agachó la cabeza.

Junto a Ino la acompañaban Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma. Posiblemente el quipo 10 estaba volviendo de una misión.

-¿Sabes de lo que me enteré?- Fingió una dulce voz Ino- Que un equipo saco a su integrante femenino ya que la consideraban una débil y una molestia. Según escuche, se quejaban de que tenían que estar salvándola a cada situación de peligro- Se burló- ¡Oh! Los siento- Fingió pena- No era mi intención recordarte tan amargo episodio-Sakura le limitaba a escucharla y en ningún momento levantó la mirada. En su interior Ino disfrutaba humillarla y sus compañeros de equipo la miraban con enojo, no podían creer que la rubia fuera tan venenosa.

-"¡Quién se cree esta mocosa!"- Gritó indignado Akuma.

-"¡Maldita zorra! ¡La odio! ¡Shannaro!"- Shiro se encontraba histérica y con ganas de venganza.

Pero Sakura hizo oídos sordos.

-Eres una perdedora Sakura! ¡Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás! Por eso Sasuke nunca te querrá. En cambio yo soy hermosa, no tengo ese horrible color de cabello…

-Cállate…- Susurró Sakura pero Ino no la escuchó ya que seguía con su monólogo.

-…Además soy mejor ninja de lo que tu lo serás algún día…

-Cállate…- Volvió a susurrar Sakura pero nuevamente nadie la oyó.

-Por lo menos tengo padres. En cambio tu estas sola y estarás sola por el resto de tu vida.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Sakura estalló en cólera. Rápidamente alzó la mirada y en ella se reflejaba una gran ansia de sangre y sufrimiento- ¡ME CANSÉ DE TUS ESTÚPIDAS PALABRAS!- Agarró el cuello de Ino con las dos manos para sorpresa de todos. La rubia ante la impresión abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- Me cansé de ser humillada por ti. Además ¿Quién te crees tú? Era la persona más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra. Eres una puta y una zorra- Cada vez apretaba más fuerte y a la Yamanaka se le estaba dificultando el respirar- Te conozco, y muy bien, sé que has perdido la virginidad a tus cortos trece años. Y no es por que alguien se haya propasado contigo. Noooo. Sino porque recorriste las camas de todos los chicos diciendo "¿Quieres conocer lo que es el sexo?" Y los inútiles pubertos no se podían resistir- La gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor, atentos de lo que la pelirosa decía, además de empezar a correr el rumor por todos lados. Ino comenzaba a llorar- ¿Ahora lloras? ¡Ja! Eres una hipócrita. Esto es lo que me has hecho sentir. Me has humillado cientos de veces y yo como una inútil no dije nada. Pero esto se termina aquí, ahora haré que sufras lo que yo he padecido- La arrojó contra el suelo mientras esta trataba de respirar- ¡Miren! ¡La zorra que se acostó con sus hijos! ¡La vergüenza del Clan Yamanaka!- Se acercó a paso lento hacia la rubia, se agachó hasta su altura y susurró- Ahora disfruta tu vida- Dicho esto se levanto y se alejó de la muchedumbre.

Sakura sonrió arrogantemente. A lo lejos pudo escuchar a la muchedumbre que abucheaba y hablaba mal de Ino.

-"Bien hecho mocosa"- Dijo Akuma.

-"¡Siiiiii!"- Gritó Shiro mientras saltaba de alegría – "¡Eres la mejor! ¡SHANNARO!"

-Gracias por los halagos. Ahora olvidémonos de esa basura, tenemos que ir a la oficina del Hokage.

Tardó unos pocos minutos llegar a la Torre del Hokage. Ya enfrente del despacho, tocó y una voz le dio el permiso de entrar.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama- Hizo una reverencia y se acercó a Sarutobi.

-Buenos días Sakura. ¿En qué puedo servirte?- Preguntó amablemente. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que le iba a pedir.

-Quisiera con su permiso ausentarme de la aldea hasta la fecha de los exámenes chunnin.

-¿Por qué motivo?- Alzó una ceja. Sabía que era.

-Deseo entrenarme y volverme mucho más fuerte- Habló decidida- Porque me he dado cuenta que no le he dado importancia a mi formación en combate y pretendo arreglar eso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué fuera de la aldea? ¿En qué lugar?

-Será en las montañas del País del Rayo, mi sensei cree que es conveniente que entrene allí.

-¿Sensei? ¿Quién es?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirle. Pero no se preocupe, no estoy metida en nada raro y él es un conocido de mi familia, era amigo de mi padre- Mintió- Esa es la única información que puedo brindarle.

-Pero como sabrás, los exámenes Chunnin comenzarán el año que viene. ¿Estás segura que quieres estar mucho tiempo fuera de tu hogar?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Hokage… como usted sabrá yo ya no tengo padres. En realidad ya nada me ata a Konoha. Pero solo por respeto a ellos viviré unos años en mi casa, aquí, en la aldea- Hizo una pausa- En el futuro, tengo planeado vivir viajando por las naciones ninjas para seguir entrenando, fortalecerme y adquirir conocimientos. Quiero que sepa esto, pera que no surjan disputas en el futuro.

-Entiendo- Dijo con tristeza "Ellos crearon un ser que solo ansía poder. Naruto… Sasuke… Kakashi… se arrepentirán de haber perdido a un ser tan maravilloso como lo es Sakura"- Pensó.

-¿Entonces me otorgará el permiso?- Preguntó Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos al anciano.

-Si Sakura, ve tranquila- Sacó un pergamino, escribió en él y se lo entregó a la chica- Siempre lleva esto contigo, ya que en él se encuentra mi autorización.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama- Hizo una reverencia y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Sarutobi la detuvo.

-Sakura- La llamó, ella se dio vuelta expectante a lo que le diría- Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré- Le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró del despacho.

-"Es hora de marcar mio destino" Pensó Sakura

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir ¡ADORÉ ESTE CAPÍTULO! **

**Como que me salió la zorra malvada de adentro n_n**

**Espero recibir comentarios y alguna ayuda para mejorar.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Posdata: KariiZ113 tomaré en cuenta tu aporte n**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hell-chan: Hola a todos**

**¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

**A mi súper genial! n_n**

**Este capítulo, en particular, no tiene mucho contenido interesante. (Es decir no habrá acción emocionante)**

**Sasuke: Entonces para que lo escribes? ¬_¬**

**Hell-chan: Porque describiré como son Akuma y Shiro "No se si los describí bien u_u"**

**Akuma: Verán lo guapo que soy. *u***

**Shiro: Siiii! Apareceré en escena SHANAROOO *u***

**Sakura: Ya cállense! **

**Hell-chan: Los dejaré leer tranquilos mientras me llevo a estos locos**

**Todos: QUE DIJISTE! Ò_Ó**

**Hell-chan: Kashi-kun protégeme TT_TT**

**Kakashi: Ustedes cálmense o les daré la "charla"**

**Shiro/Sakura/Sasuke: O_O Mejor no…**

**Akuma: Yo ya me la sé de memoria… no me afectará.**

**Kakashi: A sí? ¬_¬ Bueno… el final de icha icha es que… (Interrumpido)**

**Akuma: NOOOO! O_O NO quiero saberlo _**

**Hell-chan: YA CÁLLENSE!**

…**.**

Capítulo 4

Los rayos de sol se asomaban por el horizonte dando por comienzo un nuevo día. La brisa mecía las copas de los árboles. Los comerciantes abrían sus locales para comenzar la jornada. Los pájaros deleitaban con sus cánticos a toda la población. Bueno, casi a toda.

-Malditos pájaros- Se revolvía perezosamente- Porque no cantan al mediodía. ¡Méndigos emplumados!- Exclamó enfadada levantándose al fin. Tenía una cara de perro de lo más horrible.

-"¿Ya amaneció?" Preguntó Shiro con voz adormilada.

-Si Shiro- Respondió con voz de ultratumba.

-"Yo mejor me callo" Dijo asustada huyendo como cobarde a esconderse en el rincón más oscuro de la mente de Sakura. No convenía molestarla cuando se levantaba de ese humor.

La pelirosa buscó una ropa para vestirse y salió de su habitación para ir al baño. Después de bañarse se preparó el desayuno además de preparar aparte un bentou para comerlo en su día de campo.

-Akuma- Lo llamó entre bocados.

-"¿Ahora que quieres?" Preguntó malhumorado.

-¿Cómo que "Ahora que quieres"? Cof Cof- Respondió enfadada pero se ahogó con un poco de arroz- Ya sabes por qué te estoy hablando- Tomó un poco de jugo- ¿Cuándo empezaremos el entrenamiento? ¿Cuándo nos iremos?- Preguntó mientras volvía a comer.

-"A partir de ahora"- Respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Pufufffff!- Escupió todo el arroz.

-"Que cochina eres"- Dijo asqueado.

-¿Ya? ¿Ahorita?- Preguntó incrédula mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

-"Si, empaca que ya nos vamos"

-¡SIIIIIII!- Corrió hasta su habitación pero en el camino se tropezó con las cosas que todavía se encontraban en el suelo, pero eso no le impidió para nada ir hacia su destino. Agarró un bolso grande y metió un montón de ropa- Ku-mo Ku-mo Ku-mo- Cantaba emocionada. Pero su alegría se detuvo enseguida- ¡¿Ay cómo pude olvidarme?!- Se agarró los pelos, histérica.

-"¿Ahora que bicho te picó?" Preguntó Akuma.

-"¿Qué pasa Saku?"- Preguntó Shiro que comenzó a acercarse tímidamente.

-Le dije al Hokage que me iría con mi sensei. Pero no tengo.

-"¿Cómo que no tienes? ¿Y yo que soy?"- Preguntó indignado.

-¿Qué diría la gente cuando les digas: mi gran y poderoso sensei está en mi cabeza?- Le preguntó con sarcasmo- Una persona muy sana, de seguro- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-"No hay problema con eso" Respondió simplemente.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay problema?! ¡No me dejarán poner un pie fuera de Konoha sola!- Volvió a jalarse los cabellos.

-No te preocupes yo de eso me encargo- Y de repente Sakura perdió el conocimiento. Pero rápidamente abrió los ojos y se encontraba en la profunda oscuridad.

-¿Qué me hizo ese idiota?- Preguntó enfadada.

Lo extraño de este lugar es que a pesar de estar todo oscuro podía ver sus propias manos. Es como si estuviera ¿Brillando?

-¿Dónde estoy?- Miraba para todos los lugares pero ni así podía descifrar su situación.

-¡SAKU-CHAN!- Una voz demasiado conocida se escuchó- ¡SAKU-CHAN!- Se volvió a escuchar pero cada vez más cerca.

Al divisarla se sorprendió. Hacia ella se dirigía una chica de su misma edad, de largos cabellos blancos, ojos rojos. Muy bonita. Vestía un entero blanco con círculos rojos, pegado al cuerpo. Una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¡Hola Saku-chan!- Le agarró las manos, emocionada.

-¿Quién eres?- Alzó una ceja inspeccionándola.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Saku-chan se olvido de Shiro! ¡Waaa!- Lloraba dramáticamente.

-¿Shiro? ¿Eres tu?- Ahora si que estaba sorprendida.

-¡Siiii!- Gritó dando brinquitos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-En tu mente- Contestó sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué estoy en mi mente? ¡QUE ME HICISTE DESGRACIADO!- Gritó a los aires enfadado- ¿Dónde está ese infeliz?

-Akuma ahora está controlando tu cuerpo.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?!

-Si. Ya que debe conseguir un cuerpo para estar en el mundo mortal.

-¿Conseguir? ¿A que te refieres con "conseguir"?- Eso le daba mala espina.

-¡Fácil! Debe matar un humano para luego poseer su cuerpo- Respondió como si nada.

-Ay por Kami-sama- Se desplomó al suelo de rodillas.

-Pero no te preocupes Akuma-san es bueno en eso- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Eso no es lo que importa!- Gritó fuera de sus casillas- ¡EL ESTA USANDO MI CUERPO PARA MATAR! ¡SI ME LLEGAN A VER ME CULPARÁN DE ASESINA!

-Ya te dije no te preocupes- Se detuvo un segundo- ¡Mira! Ya terminó.

-¿Tan rápido?- Tendría que estar indignada, pero se sorprendió que fue solo unos pocos minutos.

-Jijiji Prepárate que conocerás a Akuma-san- Le sonrió- Nos veremos luego Saku-chan- Se despidió agitando los brazos. La pelirosa volvió a perder el sentido.

Al volver al mundo terrenal, Sakura se encontraba desplomada en su habitación. De repente sintió que alguien la sacudía.

-Ya despierta mocosa- La llamó una voz profunda y ronca.

-mmm…- Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre. Se podría decir que aparentaba unos 40 años, cuerpo musculoso, piel morena y cabellos rojizos amarrados a una coleta alta. Su rostro mostraba facciones duras y oscas que era iluminado con unos pequeños ojos rojos. Se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones azules holgados, unas simples sandalias masculinas, camisa sin mangas del mismo color, que dejaban mostrar sus tonificados brazos. En su cintura se ajustaba un cinturón negro, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes rojos y en su cuello un collar de cuentas de gran tamaño.

Una persona normal saldría corriendo si se entrara con un ser de descripta magnitud. Pero Sakura fue la excepción ya que con su presencia se sentía segura y protegida.

-¿Akuma?- Preguntó asombrada.

-Claro mocosa, ¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó por su aspecto. Hinchó el pecho orgulloso.

-¿Te soy sincera o seguimos siendo amigos?- Le contestó.

-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Ya verás!- Se enfadó.

-Pero en serio. Llamarás la atención de todos con ese aspecto. ¿No te pudiste conseguir otro sujeto? No sé, uno más apuesto y no uno de un viejo feo- Preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Yo ya soy así!- Indignado, le pegó un capón en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió- Se sobó el chichón que se formó en su cabeza.

-Y si sigues te doy uno más fuerte.

-Pero te lo aconsejo porque llamas demasiado la atención- Se defendió todavía adolorida.

-Es verdad- Un remolino de fuego púrpura lo rodeo. Al extinguirse se reveló a un joven de 25 años, con cortos cabellos castaños, una mirada dura pero no tanto como la anterior. Vestido de la misma manera pero su frente era adornada con una banda roja- ¿Así está mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor- Le sonrió- ¿Pero quién es?- Refiriéndose al nuevo aspecto.

-Ryu Haruno- Respondió implemente- Y no te preocupes, que nadie me reconocerá. Ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no creo que una persona viva todos esos años para delatarme.

-¡Sugoiiiiii!- Comenzó a inspeccionarlo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno ya basta de tanto espectáculo. Debemos partir cuanto antes- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida de la casa.

-¡Hai!- Sakura tomó su bolso, los ahorros de su familia, el bentou que había preparado y siguió a Akuma. Al acercarse no pudo evitar sacarse una duda- ¿Nadie te vio verdad? Es decir… cuando lo mataste- Nerviosa lo interrogó juntando los dedos al estilo Hinata.

-No te preocupes, está todo bajo control- Sakura ante esto suspiró aliviada.

-¿Y qué entrenaremos?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Y así, Sakura comenzaría su nueva vida, Será dura, pero los resultados valdrán la pena.

**Hell-chan: Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Para hacerla corta Akuma y Ryu son los personajes de Street fighter y Shiro es la chica blanca de Deadman Wonderland.**

**Akuma: A pesar de lo que diga esta mocosa (Señalando a Sakura) Yo soy muy apuesto y varonil *¬* ¿No lo crees Hell-chan?**

**Hell-chan: … -_-**

**Akuma: ¡¿TU TAMBIÉN?! Ò_Ó Nadie aprecia mi belleza (En posición fetal en un rincón mientras lo rodea un aura depresiva)**

**Hell-chan: eh… Espero que les haya gustado la conti y nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión.**

**Ya saben… cualquier sugerencia, corrección, agrado o desagrado serán bienvenidas, me ayudarán a mejorar. Así que no teman ser duras conmigo n_n**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hell-chan: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cof cof cof**

**Kakashi: ¿Estás bien amorcito? O_o**

**Hell-chan: Si no te preocupes n_n Creo que debo de dejar esta vida sedentaria, me estoy convirtiendo en una cerda. Lo bueno es que tengo la pile para moverme un poco. Jeje**

**Kakashi: Que bueno ¿Y sabes que es lo genial de todo esto? *u***

**Hell-chan: Eh… no O_O?**

**Kakashi: Que te puedo ver en bañador *¬* **

**Hell-chan: Y yo puedo ver el cuerpazo de mi Kashi-kun *¬***

**Los dos: *¬* (Con gran hemorragia nasal)**

**Sakura: O_o! Bueno… mientras estos están en su mundo pervertido. La autora olvido decirles que lamenta haber tardado tanto en la actualización. Pero se le achicharró el cerebro por el calor… ¿Eso es una escusa? O_O No lo se U_U.**

**Como saben los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a Hell-sama, así también como Shiro y Akuma.**

**Esperamos que lo disfruten n_n**

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! **

Capítulo 5

Dos cuerpos ágiles saltaban de rama a rama en dirección hacia las montañas del país del rayo. El primero era un hombre castaño que aparentaba 25 años y, la otra, era una muchacha de 12 años con un extraño y llamativo cabello de color rosa.

-¡Apura el paso mocosa!- Dijo el hombre irritado dándose vuelta para observarla y descubrir que la niña estaba a doscientos metros detrás- Nos estás retrasando y ya esta oscureciendo ¡Ya deberíamos de haber llegado hace dos días!

-¡Hago todo lo que mi cuerpo resiste!- Gritó en respuesta la pelirrosa. Su respiración era errática, expresando lo difícil que le resultaba el inspirar- Hago lo que puedo…- Dijo más calmadamente. En su mente se estaba reprochando una y otra vez lo débil que era.

"_El ser una molestia"_

Al recordar esa maldita palabra, tantas veces repetida por la persona que "amaba", hizo que la ira volviera a embargarla. Una ola de fuerza desconocida se sintió en cada célula de su cuerpo y en solo segundo rebasó unos cuantos metros a su sensei. Akuma la miró sorprendido para luego sonreír abiertamente y apurar sus pasos, pareciera que la ira era la fuente de poder de su alumna y planeaba evitar eso.

-"Por más que conociera a la Sakura del exterior de memoria… Shiro es una parte de ella que me ha resultado difícil de descifrar…- De repente se puso serio- Solo espero que ese ente que creo en su mente, no manche su cordura"- Su expresión pasó de seria a una melancólica- "No quiero que ella se convierta en lo que yo fui cuando estaba vivo. El tener una mente dividida trae grandes consecuencias"

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Interrumpió sus pensamientos Sakura. Akuma sacudió su cabeza y la miró.

-Nada… Ya estamos llegando al pie de la montaña indicada ¡Apúrate!- Corrió cada vez más.

-Hai… -Masculló irritada siguiéndolo de cerca.

Después de pocos minutos ya estaban de pie, observando aquella gigantesca montaña. Sakura no cabía de la emoción, abriendo sus ojos como platos. El hombre a su lado rio por lo bajo, divertido de la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-Asombroso- Susurró para si misma la niña.

-Aquí fue donde entrené cuando joven. Allí… -Se interrumpió a si mismo para señalar unas escalera de piedras ya cubiertas con moho y vegetación por el paso del tiempo- Esas escaleras conducen a un templo allí es donde realizaremos el entrenamiento.

Sakura miró las escaleras, mientras subía y subía la mirada el camino se perdía en las nubes de lo alto de la montaña. Una sombra azul cubrió su rostro.

-¡Te-te-tenemos que-que su-subir todo eso!- Chilló asustada apuntando a dicho sendero. Akuma la miró como diciendo "¿Acaso no me escuchaste?"- ¡Waaa!-Cascadas salían por sus ojos.

-Ya deja de quejarte y mueve esas piernas. Pero antes…- Sacó de dentro de su camisa un pequeño pergamino. Sakura veía todo interrogante para después observar como lo desenrollaba y acercaba la mano derecha, cubierta de un fuego púrpura, para que el pergamino estalle en una nube de humo y aparecieran varios objetos- Tu subirás a la montaña con esto- Hizo una sonrisa torcida señalándolos- Como veras ante tus ojos hay un chaleco con cinco pesas de cinco kilos cada uno, después están las tobilleras y muñequeras de diez kilos. Y por último, una mochila de cinco kilos con una botella de agua y una caja de almuerzo. En total, tu cuerpo tendrá que soportar 65 kilogramos, es como si cargaras tu propio cuerpo- Ante la explicación Sakura dejó caer su mandíbula al suelo además de balbucear palabras inentendibles- Esta es la primera prueba que deberás enfrentar.

-Y… ¿A qué se debe esta prueba?- Logró preguntar Sakura.

-Antes que nada… Dime, ¿Qué hiciste para que te dieran el titulo de genin?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Eh… Un examen escrito y algunos jutsus básicos. Pero, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Respondió confundida.

-Eso… eso es lo que hacen mal- Señaló serio- Por eso no me extraña que mueran muchos gennins, ¿qué entrenamiento reciben en la academia? ¡Pura teoría y además de lanzar unas mierdas de kunais y shuriken que no sirven para nada! No les enseñan la crueldad de la realidad, el que renegados y ninjas enemigos descuarticen a tus compañeros de equipo enfrente de tus ojos, el que muchas veces una misión puede fallar, el que tus manos deben mancharse de sangre en las cuales muchas veces es de inocentes, todo con tal de preservar una paz que se desmorona cada vez más- Akuma estaba furioso y lo expreso con cada palabra emitida- Por eso nunca he estado a favor de los ninjas y esa devoción hacia el orgullo de nación. Es lo más hipócrita que he escuchado, ¿Acaso todos no se jactan de proteger a los suyos? Y, en realidad, es lo que menos hacen jajaja- Rio a carcajada suelta- Ahora dejemos de lado esta problemática, quiero que te pongas todo eso y subas la montaña hasta que llegues al templo. No me importa cuantos días tardes o si llegas arrastrándote, eso te enseñará a que todo no es fácil y debes usar esto –Tocó su frente con el dedo índice- Y esto… -Señalando su corazón- Para superar todo lo que te propongas. Debes fortalecer tu espíritu y que se vuelva algo difícil de doblegar.

Sakura se mantuvo callada, el discurso de Akuma la dejó sin palabras. Sin objetar nada le colocó toda la indumentaria. El peso se sintió, haciéndola agacharse y tomarse de las rodillas para no desplomarse en el suelo.

-Recuerda… no importa cuanto te tardes pero si el que llegues. Debes agradecer que estemos en verano, porque si no las tormentas de nieve te dificultarían más- A la chica le salió una gotita en la sien por la "suerte" que tiene- Quiero que aproveches este momento a solas, medites y, por sobre todo, trata de que Shiro no te moleste. Cuando llegues debes decirme cuáles fueron tus resultados. Me adelantaré para ver si alguien todavía vive en el templo- Ante esto último desapareció como un flash de la vista de la pelirrosa.

Sakura posó si vista al frente y dio un suspiro, resignada.

-¡Debo hacerlo!- Se alentó, enderezando su cuerpo a pesar de los kilos encima- Con esta prueba evaluaré hasta donde soy capaz de llegar- Comenzó a dar pasos torpes pero a la vez con firmeza- ¡No me rendiré!- Puso un pie en el primer escalón e hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Y así pasaron tres horas, Sakura solo subió quinientos escalones de lo miles que eran. Su cuerpo, sudado por completo, calló exhausto. Levantó la mirada y la luna, en todo su esplendor, era testigo de su travesía.

-No sé que hora será…- Susurró con voz cansada- Tengo hambre...- Y su estómago, a coro de su voz, hizo notar su presencia- Cierto… me había olvidado- Recargó como pudo su cuerpo y, levantando sus manos temblorosas, se quitó la mochila. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio- Veamos que es lo que me dejó- Procedió a abrir la mochila y agarrar la caja de almuerzo. Al abrirlo la baba se le calló, se veía muy delicioso. Estuvo a punto de tragarse toda la comida en solo un segundo, pero se detuvo de repente para recapacitar- Creo que… será mejor que engañe mi estómago con solo una pequeña porción porqué no sabré cuanto tiempo estaré subiendo- Agarró los palillos y procuró disfrutar el escaso alimento que se situaría en su estómago. Con todo el autocontrol cerro su bentou para después tomar un sorbo de agua- La comida puede escasear, pero lo más importante es que tu dures- Dijo mirando la botella. Guardó todo de nuevo y volvió a ponerse la mochila.

Con un poco de energía recobrada, se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Una mueca de cansancio se dibujó en su rostro. Miró el interminable camino y suspiró de nuevo. Ya no sabía cuantas veces lo había hecho.

-Subiré unas quinientas más… y así, me permitiré un descanso- Su mirada se endureció y con toda la fuerza de voluntad, que junto de cada célula de su cuerpo, emprendió la marcha.

A medida que iba subiendo, el oxígeno se hacía cada vez más escaso. Sakura boqueaba por conseguir absorber el elemento esencial, y eso, la estaba desesperando y asustando. Toda la fuerza de voluntad que había mantenido hace unas horas, comenzaba a flaquear.

-No creo… que pueda resistir… todo esto- Susurró agitada y el frio de la altura se estaba empezando a sentir provocando ligeros temblores en su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en el mohoso escalón y se podía observar que ya no se volvería a levantar- Me duele… me duele todo- Una pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en su rostro para después emitir un sollozo leve- ¿Por qué todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi?- Sus lágrimas corrían con mayor fuerza- ¿Moriré como una inútil buena para nada?- Trataba de parar su llanto tapándose el rostro con sus manos- Solo quiero… solo quiero ser alguien fuerte… alguien que pueda proteger… alguien que pueda lograr el cambio- El frágil y cansado cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a convulsionar a causa de la tristeza. La pobre estaba en un estado de desolación que a duras penas podía soportar.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Después de aquello, la pelirrosa fue dominada por el sueño. En ese mundo creado por su mente se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frio, pero lo que más le dolía es que se encontraba sola. De repente, una figura fue deslumbrándose de a poco, se trataba de nada más que de Shiro que a paso lento se acercaba a ella. Pero había algo raro que rápidamente pudo observar Sakura, su alter ego no mostraba su chillona y alegre actitud, sino una seria y fría.

-Así que nos volvemos a ver Saku-chan- Habló con una voz de lo más agria- Por lo visto Akuma-san te ha puesto a prueba.

-Si… estás en lo correcto- Decidió no prestar atención a la extraña actitud de Shiro- Pero creo que no lo lograré- Sus lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos para después largarse a llorar. Pero en un flash fue callada, llevó su mano a la mejilla izquierda que se encontraba roja para después mirar a la causante que tenía la mano alzada. Esta estaba con el seño fruncido y ojos que expresaban repugnancia- ¿Po-porqué hi-hiciste eso?- Preguntó desconcertada.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó enfadada encestándole otra cachetada- ¡Deja esa estúpida actitud! ¡Crees que puedes llegar a algo con esa débil mentalidad! ¡Me da vergüenza que hayas sido tu la que me haya creado!- Volvió a golpearla pero esta vez Sakura logró cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos- ¡¿Acaso quieres que esto se vuelva a repetir?! ¡¿El que te traten como una inservible basura?!

De repente, la oscuridad que las rodeaba se convirtió en una serie de recuerdos.

_-"Lo siento Sakura… ahora no puedo. Espera que termine con los chicos- A Sakura no le quedó otra más que apartarse y observar el entrenamiento"_

_-"¡Valla chicos!... Cada vez ustedes dos me sorprenden- Dijo Kakashi con su ojo feliz a sus dos alumnos varones. Otra vez, Sakura observaba a lo lejos"_

…_.._

"_¿Sabes Sakura-chan?- Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la pelirrosa. Ambos se encontraban esperando a su sensei en el puente designado- A mi me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres. Quisiera saber el por qué me abandonaron y, si algún día apareciera haría todo lo posible por agradarles- Lo dijo con gran tristeza para después olvidar todo y sonreír como lo hacía siempre- Que bueno que tú tienes a los tuyos que te apoyan siempre- Sakura ante esto, abrió los ojos sorprendida para que después la embargara una terrible melancolía._

_-Si… es bueno- Le sonrió levemente a pesar que por dentro estaba rota en pedazos ya que hace un día le había comunicado el asesinato de sus padres"_

…_.._

"_Estaban en una misión en la que tenían que llevar un pergamino a la aldea de la arena. Parecía que seria una misión sencilla, pero fueron emboscados por ninjas de la aldea de la roca._

_Sakura fue tomada de rehén. En el rostro de la chica se apreciaba el terror. Sus compañeros lucharon con todas sus fuerzas con el enemigo y pudieron vencerlos, pero Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban malheridos._

_-Si hubieras sido más fuerte, no estaríamos en el estado en el que estamos. Lo único que sabes hacer es estorbarnos en cada misión que hacemos. No sé como te has convertido en kunoichi… Eres una vergüenza- Dijo despectivamente Sasuke para después darse la vuelta y seguir su camino para adentrarse en la tienda de campaña que habían armado._

_-Lo siento- Susurró Sakura, mientras finas lágrimas surcaban su rostro." _

…_.._

Con aquellos recuerdos no solo la embargó la tristeza, sino que también la rabia, la impotencia y los deseos de venganza. Su rostro dejó de llorar y se desfiguró de la ira. Mientras, Shiro surcó sus labios en una sonrisa torcida y maniática.

-Eso, eso… si… tienes que odiarlos, aborrecerlos ¡Y enseñarles lo que es el dolor y la desesperación!-Chilló emocionada extendiendo los brazos en el aire.

-JAJAJAJA ¡SI! ¡Voy pisotearlos y demostrarles que serán ellos los que pidan misericordia de sus patéticas vidas! JAJAJA- Sakura reía a la par de su alter ego.

-Por eso debemos unirnos- Shiro se posicionó en frente de ella tomándola de los hombros-

-¿Unirnos?- Preguntó desconcertada.

-Si, ¿Recuerdas el por qué fui creada?- La sonrisa de la albina se hacía cada vez más ancha.

-Naciste del propósito de venganza hacia aquellos niños que me molestaban en la academia. Pero me resistí y los instintos asesinos se mantuvieron retenidos en mi mente, que lograron que nacieras tú- Dijo para después lanzar una carcajada.

-Eso es… Tú has logrado lo que pocos han podido obtener. ¡La división del alma! Tus sentimientos negativos fueron reprimidos en lo más oscuro de tu conciencia y ella a tomado mentalidad propia. Y he a aquí a lo que has creado- Dijo señalándose- Por eso no debes martirizarte tu eres algo parecido a Naruto- Sonrió.

-¿Y que tengo que ver con ese traidor?- Preguntó con asco.

-En lo que tienes algo en tu interior. No se si me explico- Sakura arqueo una ceja- Creo que no… Bueno, no solo cuentas con la energía poderosa de Akuma que es casi la mitad de lo que posee el Kyubi, ¡SINO QUE TAMBIÉN LA MÍA!

-¿Tengo la energía de Akuma? Pensé que se la llevó el cuando salió de mi cuerpo- Preguntó Confundida.

-Claro que no, la energía de Akuma todavía esta sellada en tu interior. Solo su alma es la que esta encerrada en aquel cadáver. Ahora, Akuma solo tiene la energía de un jounin-

-¿Y tú como tienes poder propio? Digo… como eres yo no creo que tengas muchas reservas.

-Sé que parece algo difícil de entender, pero a pesar de ser tu misma, el compartir la esencia, poseo una energía aparte. Sabes… la oscuridad es bonita y su poder es tan grande, es como si trataras de hallarle el final al universo ¿No te parece bueno?

-Genial…- Susurró para sí misma.

-Por eso debemos unirnos, al volvernos uno seremos invencibles ¡Vamos! ¡Hagámoslo!- Extendió su mano.

-De acuerdo- Estrechó su mano para cerrar el trato.

Una luz repentina la cegó por completo, que no pudo ver como Shiro sonreía torcidamente. Al volver a la conciencia, se sentía extraña, mucho más fuerte, como si pudiera destruir la montaña con sus propias manos.

Lentamente se puso de pie y los rayos del amanecer la alumbraron. Ya no era la misma. Sus cabellos, antes completamente rosados, volaban con unos mechones de color blanco como la inmaculada y pura nieve. Su rostro, frío como un témpano de hielo, expresaba unos ojos rojos que brillaban con violencia, y de ellos, caían unas lágrimas negras que llegaban hasta su mentón. Una mueca malvada y sádica se formó en sus labios para después lanzar una estruendosa carcajada.

-_**Es hora de cambiar los papeles. Ya no seremos la burla de los demás- **_Habló con una voz antropomórfica_**.**_ Dicho esto comenzó a subir como si nada las escaleras hacia el templo donde la esperaría su arduo entrenamiento.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

**Hell-chan: Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Sé que hay personas que les interesaría saber quién es la pareja de Saku-chan. Pero como expliqué anteriormente, todavía no está definida. Toda la temporada de Naruto cuando son niños no ocurrirá mucho romance, pero si acercamientos. En el Shippuden si habrá más cachondeo ñ_ñ. Pero hasta este entonces nuestra pelirrosa estará solterita.**

**Sakura: U_U**

**Hell-chan: Nos leemos luego (n_n)/ **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hell-chan:Hola a todas nuevamente (n_n)/**

**Yo aca un poco más ando desnuda del calor que hace u_u **

**Kakashi: No andarás desnuda pero si en bikini que es algo perecido *¬***

**Hell-chan: Jajaja es verdad!**

**Pero volviendo al tema que nos importa, quiero disculpame por no subir antes la conti lo que pasa es que el calor me puede y saca de mi el lado perezoso u_u ¡ODIO EL VERANO!**

**Voy adelantando algo del cap, aquí aparecerán dos personajes cross. Los que saben de juegos de pelea los conocerán como la palma de su mano (Yo siempre los uso a ellos dos jeje)**

**Ya como sabrán Naruto y los otros personajes no me perteneces y blablabla.**

**Capítulo 6**

Un hombre de cabellera corta y castaña meditaba en el dojou de un gran templo. El silencio era el principal anfitrión que reinaba aquel lugar. A pesar de que se encontraba en un estado de total concentración, había una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. No lo quería admitir, pero estaba desesperado por saber como estaría su alumna. Hace dos días que no veía, solo faltaba horas para que se cumpliera el día tres.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó exasperado levantándose de su posición de loto para salir despedido por la entrada. Pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Ocurre algo Akuma-sama?- Preguntó una persona que se acercaba a paso lento hacia él. Se trataba de una niña de 12 años tenia su cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos, atado con largos listones. Vestía un qipao color azul con detalles en dorado. Largas calza negras que cubrían sus fuertes y tonificadas piernas. En sus pies, unas botas de cordón color blanco. Y por último, en sus muñecas unos brazaletes negros con pinchos-

-Oh… ¿Qué se te ofrece Chun-Li?- Preguntó dándole todavía la espalda.

-¿Está preocupado por su aprendiz, verdad?- Lo miró pícaramente provocando que el cuerpo de Akuma se tensara y se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-¡Cállate! Yo no estoy preocupado por nadie –Rezongó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, provocando la riza de la pequeña.

-Pff… Tsundere… jajajaja- Susurró para luego carcajearse. El castaño solo la miró con los ojos entrecruzados.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso- Dijo amenazadoramente pera luego lanzar un suspiro de resignación, ya lo habían descubierto, no quedaba otra que convivir un rato con la vergüenza- Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Qué fue de los otros dos?- Preguntó sentándose en la entrada del dojou- Pero para qué lo pregunto si estar cerca de ellos es como estar con una pared.

-No hables así- Bajó la mirada por la tristeza- No los culpes de ser así, ellos han sufrido mucho- Ante lo escuchado Akuma suspiró otra vez.

-Olvídalo… ahora ve y prepara té para bajarme el mal humor- Dijo, más bien ordenó, a la chica que se cruzó de brazos, inflando los cachetes por el enojo.

-¡No soy tu criada!- Gritó indignada, pero de todos modos comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Si, si… lo que digas- Dijo acostándose en el piso de madera.

Akuma se puso boca arriba mirando hacia el cielo que ya estaba estrellado. Un viento mecía los tres únicos árboles que, extrañamente, crecieron en el clima extremo de montaña. Todo el lugar era extraño, era un completo oasis verde… Un paisaje de película.

-Aquí le traigo su té, Akuma-sama- Apareció Chun-Li con una bandeja y dos tazas humeantes.

-Gracias…- Se sentó para recibirlo. Llevó la infusión a sus labios y el líquido caliente alivió su cuerpo. La chica se sentó a su lado mirando la luna llena en el cielo, con la taza de té en sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- Preguntó la castaña dando sorbos.

-No lo sé… si la vieras te darás cuenta que es una buena para nada. Es una llorona y no tiene fuerza ni coraje para una batalla.

-Vaya… parece que la quieres- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero… Sakura es una bomba de tiempo que estallará en cualquier momento. Si no la ayudo a controlarse, podrá perder la cordura y acabar con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Y eso, es lo que me preocupa-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Y cómo logrará eso, si la has descrito como débil?- Preguntó confundida Chun-Li.

-Ella ha sufrido maltratos cuando era una niña. Los compañeros de clases la golpeaban e insultaban por su extraña apariencia.

-No entiendo… ¿Ella hizo algo?- Arqueó una ceja mucho más confundida, dejando la tasa de té sobre la bandeja.

-No… se los guardó todos y cada uno de los pensamientos y sentimientos de venganza- Dijo rascándose la cabeza del nerviosismo- Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la muerte de sus padres… A la venganza se le sumo la tristeza y la soledad- Dejó su acción nerviosa para dar un suspiro- Ella se recriminaba su destino y echaba la culpa a sus impuros sentimientos. Decidió apartarlos… pero a pesar de que los escondiera en lo más oscuro de su ser, ellos fueron mucho más fuertes y lograron desarrollar una conciencia propia. Esa fue la manera en que Shiro nació.

-¿Shiro?

-Si… la parte oscura y sádica de su alma. La Sakura del exterior solo es otra parte de su verdadero ser. Porque a pesar de que Shiro fue creada de la maldad de Sakura no quita el echo de que son un mismo ser- Finalizó dando el último sorbo de té.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos y el viento frío se hizo presente. No se dieron por enterado de cuanto fue el tiempo que estuvieron conversando que ya la medianoche se hizo presente.

-Será mejor que vayas adentro. Comienza a hacer mucho frío y no quiero hacerme cargo de enfermos- Ordenó.

-¡Oye! No seas grosero, pero de todos modos te haré caso- Rezongó con las mejillas infladas, para darse vuelta e irse, pero antes de dar un solo paso una horrible sensación la embargó. Sentía que se ahogaba. Se tomó el pecho por el dolor y con la otra mano se sostuvo de la pared. Chun-Li sabía qué es lo que ocurría con ella. La chica no era de contraer enfermedades de un momento para otro, incluso, casi nunca se enfermaba. Pero pudo descubrir que había algo raro en el ambiente, era mucho más pesado y el olor a sangre se infiltró en su nariz.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Akuma-sama? ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?- Preguntó con voz baja por el esfuerzo y desvió la mirada hacia el aludido. Este estaba con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido posando su mirar en la entrada del templo.

-"¡Maldición! ¿Porqué justo ahora? Esa desgraciada aprovechó la oportunidad"- Pensó para después caminar hacia el inicio de los escalones- Chun-Li…- La llamó- No se te ocurra acercarte porqué morirás. Ve a tu habitación- La niña asintió y a paso lento se retiró.

Akuma, ya en la entrada, esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Pudo sentir el Satsui con gran intensidad, a pesar de que la causante esté a unos cuantos metros todavía. Era muy intenso y asfixiante, podría igualarse con el de él. Chun-Li no lo había podido soportar por no contar con el entrenamiento y la experiencia en batallas necesarias para hacerle frente a ese instinto asesino.

Las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el camino dificultándole la visión, pero se pudieron distinguir dos puntos rojos que brillaban en la espesura blanca. El castaño frunció el seño y observó como una pequeña silueta se acercaba cada vez más.

-_**¡Oh! Tanto tiempo Akuma-san**_- Dijo esa extraña voz con un toque de burla, proveniente de la nueva Sakura. Ésta estaba cubierta por un aura de color púrpura y sus cabellos levitaban como si tuviera vida propia.

-Estoy decepcionado…-Sentenció Akuma- Te ordené que Shiro no debía intervenir en esto y mira como llegas.

_**-No seas aburrido viejo. Además yo solo le di unos cuantos consejos a esta inútil-**_ Dijo para después sorpresivamente agarrarse el cabello y tironeárselo- _**¡Yo no soy ninguna inútil!**_- Se gritó ella misma- _**¡No me lastimes desgraciada!-**_ Esta ves se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Con quién estoy hablando en este momento?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos confuso, sin sabes cual de las dos conciencias estaba presente.

-_**Con Shiro-sama jeje. Sakura todavía está consciente por eso no tengo el cien porciento del control, pero dudo que recuerde todo cuando recupere el cuerpo**_- Caminó hasta situarse a un costado de su sensei_**- ¿Me extrañaste?-**_ Posó una mirada lujuriosa en Akuma logrando que este se enfadara.

-Como si fueras tan importante…- Respondió bruscamente- ¡Ahora regresa a Sakura!- La tomó de los hombros con violencia y la sacudió.

-_**Aguafiestas… y yo que me quería divertir. Pero creo que este frágil cuerpo no resistirá demasiado a la carga negativa, además, la presión que estoy haciendo en el cerebro haría que estallase. Lo único bueno es que podré dormir tranquila, ya he librado un poco de mi poder. Cuando Sakura despierte, pude ser que se comporte raro- **_Dio un suspiro para después dedicarle una ancha sonrisa-_** ¡Me voy!**_- Dijo con voz de niña- _**¡Espero que me extrañes Akuma-chan!-**_ Su expresión infantil cambió a otra seria- _**Te devuelvo a tu preferida…**_- Finalizo con una voz celosa.

La chica se desmayo terminando en los brazos protectores del castaño. El aura que desprendía Sakura desapreció así como también los mechones blancos y las líneas negras que salían de sus ojos.

-"Esto no me gusta nada… Shiro comenzó a actuar y seguro tendrá la intención de apoderarse completamente del cuerpo de Sakura a como de lugar"- Pensó preocupado mientras veía a la pelirrosa dormir, acurrucada en sus brazos.

Con paso firme pero suave a la vez se dirigió a la casa que se encontraba detrás del dojou y templo. Ésta contaba con dos plantas y al ingresar primero te topabas con un pasillo que te conduce a un amplio living con paredes de color verde claro y cortinas de otro verde más oscuro, un sofá de cuero negro, dos mesitas veladoras, un pequeño televisor. Luego había dos puertas, la primera conducía a un comedor cocina con una mesa y seis sillas; La segunda conducía a las escaleras que te llevaban a las habitaciones, seis en total, con un pequeño baño cada una. Akuma depositó suavemente a Sakura en el mullido sofá.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon descender de las escaleras de madera donde apareció un muchacho de 13 años de piel moreno y cabellos cortos plateados. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustado con algunas correas. Chaqueta de cuero, también negra, abierta, dejando al descubierto su tonificado torso. En su cuello colgaba un collar de cruz. En una de sus manos llevaba un guante rojo. Era muy apuesto pero con una expresión muy seria en esos ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Demandó amenazadoramente con el seño fruncido. Se acercó y encaró al castaño.

-¿Así que hablas, K'? Creí que eras un robot- Respondió con un tono burlesco alzando una ceja. El otro apretó los puños de la rabia, pero se tranquilizó para no darle el gusto al adulto.

-Estúpido…- Susurró- Pero ya deja de molestar y dime qué es lo que ocurrió- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que pasa es que ella- Señaló a una dormida Sakura, K´ desvió la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquella niña era muy extraña con un exótico cabello ¿Quién tenía el pelo rosado? ¡Nadie! La primera impresión que tuvo es que era una flacucha pero después se dio cuenta que era bonita y con su sola presencia te daba el sentimiento de protegerla- Oye…- Lo llamó Akuma pero no recibió respuesta ya que el peliplateado todavía observaba a Sakura- ¡Oye!- Le dio un zape en la cabeza para que reaccionara, el chico se llevó las manos a la zona afectada.

-¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!- Preguntó enfadado e indignado.

-Porque no dejabas de verla…- Lo miró amenazadoramente- Además de no prestarme atención.

-Hmp… Prosigue entonces- Le respondió de mala manera.

-Como decía, ella liberó un poderoso y desmedido Satsui. Pero ahora está calmada y dudo que vuelva a ocurrir prontamente.

-"Con que era eso…"- Pensó asombrado para posar de nuevo su mirada en la chica que se removió en sueños- "Pero hay algo que me inquieta y no sé qué será"

-¿Y como están los demás?- Preguntó Akuma al peliplateado.

-El mocoso levantó fiebre por lo acontecido, ahora su hermana lo está cuidando- Respondió para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Entiendo- Y dicho esto, K' desapareció con rumbo a las habitaciones. Al mismo tiempo Akuma volvió a agarrar a Sakura para llevarla a una cama para que pueda descansar tranquilamente. Llegó a una habitación de color azul que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que penetraba los grandes ventanales. El cuarto contaba con una cama de dos plazas, un armario, una mesa de noche y una biblioteca al costado de la ventana, por último una puerta que conducía al pequeño baño.

El castaño acomodó a Sakura en la cómoda cama y la tapó con una ligera sábana.

-Ahora se acerca lo difícil- Le habló en un susurro a la dormida pelirrosada- Pero creo que podrás superarlo- Al decir esto, estiró una de sus manos para acomodar un mechón de pelo salvaje que había caído en la cara de la niña- Yo creo en ti- Sakura en sueños formó una sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Akuma abandonó la habitación pensando en el entrenamiento de su nueva alumna.

***¬* Este capítulo me gustó mucho (No se por qué)**

**Ya aparecieron K' Dash y Chun-Li **

**Parece que Shiro está celosa de Sakura jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**nos leemos**

**Les dejo un adelanto: en el proximo capítulo el equipo siete será el protagonista... n_n  
**


End file.
